Taang Drabble Series
by TheJadeDragonfly
Summary: Some more Taang lovin' . This is a series of drabbles, enjoy ! Based on my 50 one-sentence fics.
1. Teaching

It's only the middle of the day and Toph is already angry.

She's been trying to teach Aang new bending moves all morning, but he just won't get it.

Every time the bald headed monk messes up Toph finds herself required to stomp over to where he's standing and correct him.

When she finally stomps off deciding to take a much deserved break she can't quite figure out the smile that stays plastered on his face.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly .**


	2. Learning

Aang feels clever.

He's figured out that when he fails to complete an earthbending move right his instructor takes it upon herself to come over and correct him.

Of course he could probably do everything Toph is teaching him easily, but he likes the way he's going about things better.

He also feels it's incredibly hard to keep a smile off his face when she marches over to him and places her hands on his, correcting his stance.

He's never been happier to be called a screw-up so many times.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly .**


	3. Beginnings

The war is over, all four nations are at peace, everything is well in the world.

Except Aang has never felt more uneasy.

He stares past the swirling,laughing figures towards the small girl dressed in green.

She's laughing a wide, real laugh. He can't help think how beautiful she looks.

He gives himself a mental pep talk, trying to muster up courage he's positive is deep inside him somwhere.

(You defeated the fire lord, you can do this.)

He takes a deep breath then stands and begins to make his way towards her.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly .**


	4. Dance

He finds his nerve and asks her to dance, she agrees.

His cheeks burn slightly red, but he plays it off as temperature.

("Someone tell Zuko to lay off the bending, it must be a billion degrees in here!")

He places his hands on her hips, her hands go to his shoulders. They begin to rock back and forth.

Eventually her head ends up on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him.

After the song ends she seems mildly embarrassed, but he's never been happier.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly .**


	5. Sounds

It's springtime and Aang decides it's time he took Toph out on a real date.

Before their daily bending session he sits down with her, nervous as ever.

He tries to ask her out, but he can't seem to find the words. Instead all that comes out is a jumble of sounds with no distinct meaning.

She has a curious look on her face and then tells him he can meet her in town at seven that evening.

He nods happily, happy he didn't have to ask but thrilled she agreed.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly .**


	6. Date

They're surrounded by tons of people which takes some of the pressure to converse off of both of them for a while.

There's a festival going on and Aang buys Toph dinner.

It's a real nice place, they sit down in the candle lit room and have an actual meal.

Toph can't really remember the last time she ate something that wasn't sold from a vendor off the street or dug up from the ground.

Even though she'll never admit it, he makes her feel like a lady and she loves it.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	7. Lies

He convinces her it's best they keep _them_ a secret.

She loves the way he talks about her and him, together.

So she agrees, at least for a little while.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	8. Meetings

Throughout the spring they continue meeting.

They disguise many of their rendezvous as extra bending practice.

Aang's earthbending remains at the same level as before these meetings started.

(Sokka notices this, but says nothing.)

After two weeks since their first date, he decides he wants to kiss her.

The only flaw in his plan is that he has no idea how.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	9. Moonlight

Today she looks beautiful.

Then again, every day she is beautiful.

His cheeks are flushed red as he thinks this, she can't see this of course but he has no doubt she can feel the heat radiating from his face.

After all she's only a couple inches away.

The moon shines bright overhead and she whispers something indiscernible.

He gets even redder as her cool breath fans across his face.

Suddenly her blank eyes shut and she presses her lips against his.

He kisses her back, and holds her close.

He feels whole.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	10. Summer

The briskness of spring gives way to the heat of summer.

She longs to see him more, be with him more, but they still keep their secret.

He tells her it's for the better, it's to keep her safe.

(I'm the Avatar, I'm important. That only makes you a target.)

Deep down inside her something screams at her.

She tries to ignore it, but she knows it's true.

In a way, Aang's still holding out for Katara.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	11. Alcohol

It's one of their evenings together and she takes him out to the forest.

She has a picnic basket sitting on top of a soft looking blanket.

She pulls out an assortment of foods, and only half of it is meat. He's impressed.

She looks at him with a devilish grin on her face as she empties the contents of a silver container into a cup.

Eventually they finish the foul-smelling drink together, his head is buzzing.

Suddenly every thought he once believed to be too private, was coming rushing out.

The things he says make her heart buzz with life and as they stumble back together, she prays its not just the alcohol talking.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	12. Heartbeat

In the night everything is quiet.

The world stands still during the early hours of the morning.

He pretends to sleep while she lays mere feet away from him.

It may as well be miles.

No light has punctured the sheet of darkness that hangs overhead and he begins to think of her.

Where she lays on the hard ground she listens to his heartbeat.

She feels it quicken and fights off the smile that threatens to appear on her face.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	13. Poison

Days turn to weeks and they continue to keep their secret.

To him she is everywhere.

Seeping, flowing, rushing.

Every waking minute his mind is focused on her in some way or form.

She is a poison, slowly working her way through him.

Slowly consuming until there is no _him_, just _them._

He isn't looking for an antidote.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	14. Heat

During the summer the sun beats down mercilessly from over head.

It's hot,hot,hot and the days are spent wading the river to cool down.

Evenings are filled with hushed words onto too-hot skin and the lingering smell of sweat.

He cannot help but think she is the single most beautiful thing he's ever encountered.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


	15. Fruit

While the weather is nice outside Aang decides it's a good idea to take Toph fruit picking.

He takes her out into the forest and manages to find a few lonely trees, ripe fruits dangling tauntingly overhead.

She stands, one arm on her hip, eyebrow cocked, as the airbender excitedly pulls down one perfect fruit.

She can feel the pride and anxiousness radiating from him, she takes the ruby red sphere.

Toph has always been more of a meat-eater than anything else

But for him, sometimes, _just sometimes_, she'll force down one of the ripe red morsels.

* * *

**TheJadeDragonfly.**


End file.
